User blog:Philweasel/Rules and Regs - Fan material.
Aright Bronys! Since we might be getting some new arrivals here soon, I thought it wise to post a few rules. This is something I threw together quickly, everyone offer your suggestions on stuff to change/add. Hope you like it Kelly. Fan Material Fan reactions, art, interpretation and speculation are part of what the Brony wiki is, and are welcomed on the site. However there are rules to its use, which will be discussed in this document. Any material breaking these rules can be dealt with by the admins as they see fit, either by moving, modifying or deleting the content. The admin will inform you of this on your user page, and state what you did wrong. This should not be considered a punishment but education, and although you are allowed to discuss this with the admin in question on his talk page: 1. Insulting the Admin. 2. Refusing to accept the admin’s decision after discussion. 3. Reposting the offending content. Will all result in suspension, with the details up to the individual admin. The Purpose The purpose of including descriptions of fan material is: 1. To chronicle the path of the fandom over time. How have bronies interpreted the characters? How did background characters get these well defined personalities? 2. For fun. These articles should be amusing for the reader. Most of the fan material is designed to make people laugh after all. (these sections are much looser in how serious you have to be). It is not: 1. For advertisement. If you want to promote a cool video or fanfic, do it on the chat. A section on the page for both might one day be included, but issues of moderation make it too much of a minefield at present. The Rules The rules, in general order of importance are: 1. Fan material must be clearly identified. There must be no chance of confusing fan material with canon material. Ordinarily fan material must never be posted in any of the primary sections of an article (Description, Abilities, Appearances), though directions to other areas of the article can be given if it is relevant to the canon material being discussed. The secondary sections (Introduction, Trivia) can contain brief discussions of non canon material, so long as it is identified as such in the text. The main section for fan material is ‘Fan Reaction’. If in doubt, it should be placed here. 2. Fan speculation and opinions must be popular. This is very subjective, but good examples follow: * Have been commented on by a member of the FiM staff. * Have at least four thousand views. * Have been backed up by the work of at least three other artists/writers. * Discussed on a major fansite (like Equestria Daily). * Widely discussed on message boards. Two or more of these means the work is notable enough to be mentioned. 3. It must follow the wider rules of the Brony wiki. It must be safe for work if on a safe for work article, not defamatory towards any living person, nor openly controversial to large sections of the fandom. (Play nice) FAQ Are fan characters allowed? Does it meet the terms above? For fan characters, three or more is required. Yes, this means Nyx most definitely qualifies. Category:Blog posts